vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Roerig
) | Job= Actor | Played= Matt Donovan :Silas :Gregor :Ethan Maxwell | Status= Starring (TVD) Special Guest Star (TO) | Season= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 ▪ 6 ▪ 7 ▪ 8 (TVD) :3 (TO) }} Zachary George "Zach" Roerig (born February 22, 1985) is an American actor who portrays Matt Donovan on and . He is best known for his roles on TV series As The World Turns and One Life To Live. Biography Zachary George Roerig was born on February 22, 1985 in Montpelier, Ohio to Daniel and Andrea Roerig. He attended Montpelier High school where he played both football and was also a wrestler. While he was growing up, Zach worked for his dad and grandpa at Fackler Monuments, a place where they make gravestones. Zach also has a younger sister named Emily who was born in 1989. While Zach is technically bi-coastal, he considers New York his first home. Roerig dated co-star Candice King, who played his character's former love interest Caroline Forbes. He has a two year old daughter with Alanna Turner. Alanna has been sentenced to prison and he seeks custody over his daughter.Daily Mail During the eighth season he started dated the guest star Nathalie Kelley. Hollywood Life Filmography Appearances The Vampire Diaries ;Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' (credit only) *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' (credit only) *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' (credit only) *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' (credit only) *''Blood Brothers'' (credit only) *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' (credit only) *''Kill or Be Killed'' (credit only) *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' (credit only) *''Katerina'' (credit only) *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' (credit only) *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' (credit only) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' (credit only) ;Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' (credit only) *''Disturbing Behavior'' (credit only) *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' (credit only) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (credit only) *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' (credit only) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' (credit only) *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' (credit only) *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' ;Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (credit only) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (credit only) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (credit only) *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' (credit only) *''American Gothic'' (credit only) *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' (credit only) *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' ;Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' (credit only) *''Handle with Care'' (credit only) *''Death and the Maiden'' (credit only) *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' (credit only) *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' ;Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' (credit only) *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' (credit only) *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' (credit only) *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' (credit only) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (credit only) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (credit only) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' (credit only) *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' (credit only) *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' (credit only) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' (credit only) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' ;Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' (credit only) *''Today Will Be Different'' (credit only) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' (credit only) *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' (Matt Donovan / Ethan Maxwell) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' (credit only) *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals ;Season Three *''Behind the Black Horizon'' Legacies ;Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' }} Gallery |-|Pictures= ZachRCW.jpg Sara-00o93.jpg Matt-Donovan-s216.jpg Matt-Donovan-s215.jpg Matt-Donovan-s214.jpg Zach-roerig2.jpg Zach-100191.jpg Zach-92929q1.jpg Zach-2992.jpg Zach-1991q2.jpg Zack-roeris-1a.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g211.jpg Normal 062----.jpg 19-500x395.jpg Zack-Roerig-1.jpg zachroerig2.jpg zach-roerig3.jpg normal_018.jpg 315.jpg 936full-zach-roerig4587.jpg matt-donovan-photo_500x359.jpg Sev-roerig2-vampire-diaries-101410-lgn.jpg nm1813534.jpg P1070002.jpg tumblr_lerma0ZN0t1qg8xplo1_500.png zach runaways.JPG Zach_Roerig.jpg Zach_Roerig_21539_79.jpg Zach+Roerig+T+Premiere+Runaways+R7PMksDvYSIl.jpg Zach-Roerig.jpg Zach-Roerig-2.jpg zach-roerig-and-oakley-jupiter-lx-sunglasses-gallery.jpg zach-roerig-nina-dobrev-21st-birthday-0pehDD.jpg Zach-Roerig-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18096890-266-400.jpg zach-roerig-picture.jpg Zach-Roerig-Seventeen-Magazine-matt-donovan-16277550-375-500.jpg Zach-Roerig-zach-roerig-10397657-1222-894.jpg Zach-Roerig-zach-roerig-10448693-800-532.jpg Zach-Roering.jpg tumblr_m3mcgf7tDp1qkxdkyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kmrsz2xU1r48it3o9_250.png tumblr_m3qh34Gsde1r0kp86o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3p4qnPOJa1r7g5aio1_400.jpg Tumblr m3bzvbThrb1ruch4ho1 500.jpg tumblr_m423gdBHX01qe7n6lo1_500.png tumblr_m46d3vxDwt1qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m46gn6dbCT1qb5cs3o6_250.png tumblr_m4vue77J951qbo2avo1_500.jpg tumblr_m49hauubLF1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m51aymcFDz1qe7n6lo1_500.png 48637.jpg 14id6rp.jpg das.png d8qMZPDHVHs.jpg 73cbpkSau1U.jpg|Michael and Zach gUFnQyH2qTw.jpg|Zach zach-roerig1 zach-roerig12 zach-roerig13 222bac86b92811e28c8422000a1f931c 7.jpg 936full-zach-roerig-1.jpg |-|Videos= The Vampire Diaries - CWestionator Zach Roerig The Vampire Diaries - Zach Roerig Interview References External links * IMDb * Twitter * Instagram * Wikipedia Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:The Originals Season 3 Cast Category:Special Guest Stars Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Stars Category:Legacies Cast